


Прелюбодеи

by siromanez



Series: Ukrainian tales [1]
Category: Historical RPF, Original Work, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cossack Hetmanate, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Historical References, Khmelnytsky Uprising, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Politics, Ukrainian tales, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Богдан Хмельницкий в роли соблазнителя и прелюбодея занимается политикой и любовью со своей будущей третьей женой - Анной (Ганной) Золотаренко.





	

Глухо стучат копыта по голой промерзлой земле, по утоптанному до ледышки снегу, четверо всадников мчатся в ночь, четверо — как в страшной проповеди о последних днях — и правда, по пятам за ними идет смерть, за их спиной призрак войны, а голод и мор давно здесь, эти никуда не уходят. Ловит четверых смерть, ставит засады, силки раскладывает по постоялым дворам и шинкам, но пока не угнаться ей. Летят четверо в ночь, к цели, дрожите, монастырские стены.

Потрескивает свеча в тесной келье, бьется огонек на сквозняке, мигает, на низких сводах пляшут страшные тени, словно сошлись ради неведомого зла два черных горбатых чудовища. А всего лишь две немолодые монахини склонились над старинной книгой. Шелестят тяжелые страницы, стекает воск по свече, где-то жалобно попискивает мышь.

— Разжирели в обители коты, матушка, обленились. И свечи негодные поставляют вам.

— Ты скажи, что решила с помощью Божьей?

Склоняется над страницами женская голова, при таком свете мудрено что-то разобрать, скользят пальцы вдоль листа, будто воздух поглаживают, порхают над строками.

— За три месяца переписать можно, а тогда список в Киев отправить, вот и перепечатают. А срисовать красоту такую я не смогу, тут художник нужен и молодые глаза. Да и какой печатник сделает такую картину? Это работа для золотых дел мастера.

— Я про другое спрашиваю, дочь моя.

Странный это разговор для двух ровесниц, поглядеть на них — каждая давно половину жизни миновала, морщины на лица легли, взгляды цепкие, ой не ангельские взгляды, для чего притворяются?

— Все решено, чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Торопишься отрезать себя от мира? Боишься, назад повернешь, не утерпишь?

— Боюсь.

— Не простила?

Дергаются пальцы над книгой, сжимаются в кулак, будто для удара, удобно складываются так, привычно, такой руке и на рукоять сабли лечь — самое место, никто не усомнится. Хозяйка руки глядит на собственные пальцы с изумлением, потом разминает одну ладонь другой. Ее тень-чудовище пожимает плечами.

— А не простила, так не постригу, — твердо произносит вторая женщина. Меньше всего она походит сейчас на монахиню и настоятельницу.

— Досижусь я у вас тут до беды. Ни себе, ни Богу, ни людям.

— Ты глаза-то не закрывай, все по лицу видать, что думаешь.

Несостоявшаяся монахиня качает в ответ головой, глаза ее крепко зажмурены, она словно прислушивается к чему-то. Будто слышит глухой звук копыт, скрип промерзлой земли, будто знает, что несутся к ней четверо всадников и смерть идет за ними. Но не то слышит она, не то подсказывает память.

Шумит, гремит, кричит на разные голоса город Корсунь. Добрый город, богатый, мещане каменные дома ставят. Наглый город, бесстрашный, скорый на саблю. Тут и закон далеко, и король высоко, и шляхта — не чета польским порядкам — буянит, от козацкой вольницы не отличишь, а уж про мещан и хуторян околишних речи нет. Каждый второй то ли козаковал прежде, то ли собирается, то ли сына снаряжает. Сидят мастера и купцы по лавкам, кто и в цех записан будто, а едва полыхнет где южнее, из цеха полк наберется. По округе в поле с саблями ходят: встанет муж за плуг, топор за пояс заткнет, ухватистый топорик, на татарского зверя приспособленный, а жена саблю караулит, окрестности выглядывает, что твой дозорный на Сечи. Неверный город, обманчивый, переменчивый. Слухи опасные бродят, как облака по небу под ветром.

Идут по городу козацкие зазывалы, хоругвь несут, бьют в барабан. Бежит за ними ватага мальчишек, женщины жадно разглядывают храбрецов из окон — хороши! По лицам видно, что гуляки и знатные воины, широченные шаровары красные, как жар, жупаны синие да зеленые, яркие расшитые пояса на них, люльки на поясах с медными цепями, сапоги подкованные, усы молодецкие… Таких пятеро по улице идет, а чудится, что сотня собралась.

— Кто хочет за христианскую веру быть посаженным на кол?! — разносится по улицам клич. — Четвертованным и колесованным?! Обезглавленным?! Кто хочет в муках погибнуть за Крест Святой?! Кто смерти такой не боится, айда к нам! С вами Бог и Пречистая Дева, как тут смерти бояться?

Останавливается процессия, раскланиваются запорожцы с городским старшиной, а который с барабаном, тот в сторону отошел, в открытую калитку заглядывает, забор рукой на крепость пробует. Хорош деревянный частокол, в пору осаду держать, и дом хорош, а во дворе — запорожец вскидывает изумленно бровь, крутит ус, открывает калитку пошире — во дворе бьются четверо. Двое мальчишек-погодков и дивчина наскакивают на молодого пана. И сабельки у них в руках настоящие. Крепко теснит троица своего противника, ловко. Усмехается довольно запорожец: малышня совсем, и четырнадцати годов нет, а туда же, вот так забава!

— Эгей! Не честно! — кричит один их хлопцев, спотыкаясь о точно прилетевшее ему под ноги полено. Но тут же соперник выбивает из его рук саблю, и хлопец с досадой отходит в сторону, садится на крыльцо. Товарищи его даже не оглядываются, поединок не прерывается ни на мгновение.

Запорожец хмыкает, вынимает люльку и набивает ее табаком. Паныч хорош, щадит недорослей, каждый удар вполсилы, едва-едва не доходит до цели, но бьет он точно и скоро, как в настоящем бою. Этот долго продержится, добрый воин, внимательный, бьется молча. А вот троица детей — явно родичи, к гадалке не ходи, братья с сестрой. Чей же это дом будет? Вдруг из дома доносится громкий крик:

— Ганнуся!

Хлопец на крыльце оглядывается внутрь дома, потом на дерущихся, на дымящего люлькой запорожца и корчит смешную рожицу.

— Тебя, — тяжело выдыхает второй хлопец, парирует удар слева, оборачивается в сторону сестры, и тут же получает саблей плашмя по руке и роняет оружие.

— Ганнуся! — надрывается в доме мужской голос.

— Сходил бы ты к отцу, Иван, — говорит один брат другому с крыльца. — Попадет.

— Сам иди. А я хочу поглядеть, сколько она продержится.

Дивчина скачет по двору как стрекоза, будто ей на спину четыре крыла прицепили, как ангелу на иконе.

Запорожец качает головой: игра во дворе все меньше походит на шутливую стычку, теперь со стороны все выглядит по-другому — и румянец на мужском лице, и хищный блеск глаз, и высоко подобранный подол у девчонки, и мелькающие голые колени. Это не детские шалости, это мужчина снисходительно и лениво улыбается разгоряченной дивчине.

Паныч наконец открывает рот.

— Бросай саблю, — твердо говорит он. — Ты уже три раза убита.

Так-то, а этот разодетый кавалер вовсе и не лях.

— Ты так плохо меня учил, да? — через силу смеется девчонка.

Запорожец качает головой снова. Тут добром дело не выйдет, этих двоих разогнать бы по углам, а через пару зим тащить к алтарю, если не отпустит.

— Бери влево! — зло командует паныч, упреждая свои движения. — Снизу встречай! Теперь сильнее, доворачивай руку! Доворачивай!

Хлопцы на крыльце затаили дыхание. Сабли схлестываются и скрежещут, девчоночье запястье выламывается под давлением, дерущиеся шипят и стонут, как коты по весне — он от раздражения, она от боли.

— Доворачивай запястье! — бесится паныч, подается вперед, перехватывает девчонку за плечо и тянет к себе. Но через мгновение валится вместе с ней, как сноп.

Хлопцы на крыльце орут от восторга, а запорожец залихватски свистит. Такую штуку он бы сам лучше не проделал. Девка поджала ноги и всем весом утянула противника за собой на землю. Ну и картина! Живот надорвать со смеху, теперь двое катаются по двору точно как коты, пыль стоит столбом.

Общее веселье прерывает звонкая оплеуха. Хлопцы кидаются прочь от крыльца, будто испуганные цыплята, один прижимает руку к щеке.

— Добрый день, пане Никифор, — говорит запорожец от калитки с поклоном. Он наконец догадывается, чей это дом, но хозяину не до него. Хозяин тянет дочку за косу в дом. А посреди двора козацкий старшина из полка гетмана Жолкевского трясет паныча-поединщика за грудки и орет:

— Ополоумел?! Кнута захотел? Ты с кем баловать взялся? Тебя кого учить послали? Девку от хлопца не отличаешь уже? Приехал в гости и хозяев позоришь?

— Учу, кто лучше учится, — огрызается сын на отца, в этом теперь никаких сомнений. — Уж пятый год учу, как наедем.

— Богдан… — зло начинает старшина, бросая на запорожца разъяренный взгляд.

Но тут на улице снова заводят громко:

— Кто хочет за христианскую веру быть посаженным на кол?! Четвертованным и колесованным?!

Запорожец поднимает с земли барабан и с усмешкой лупит по нему в такт выкрикам. Идя по улице дальше, он еще долго смеется.

Воспоминание тускнеет, только чудится стук копыт в ночи. Летят четверо всадников, смерть и война спешат за ними, уже виднеются на горизонте монастырские стены.

— Что толку от твоих обетов? — говорит настоятельница. — Он поманит пальцем, и ты побежишь.

— Так заприте меня здесь. О чем и прошу.

— Зачем? Чтобы с тоски бесов радовала? Ты сколько в Субботове просидела? Жена его с постели пять лет не вставала, а ты кто? Служанка? Девка? При живом муже, при сыновьях — в чужой дом пошла. Сорок лет, ума нет.

— Я за больной сестрой смотрела, а муж мой на службе был.

— Седьмая вода на киселе?

— Не было ничего.

— Что ж тебя перекосило так, когда он эту кралю молодую привез из Варшавы? Жену досматривала, а полюбовницу сторожить сил не хватило?

— Я не потому… — голос у нее срывается, — у нас уговор был. Как он венчался с Анной, с тех пор уговор, да и не хочет он меня.

— Ой ли. Ты из Субботова приехала, я уж решила — помирать будешь. На тебе лица не было, краше в гроб кладут. О сыновьях бы подумала. Один Господь ведает, что за грех он тебе предложил…

Настоятельница потрясенно умолкает. Во все глаза смотрит на сжатые до боли кулаки, на лице у старой подруги не усмешка — оскал.

— Я ее прозевала! — не крик, рыдание. — Он несколько раз наезжал. Чаплинский. На хутор, и в городе. Выслеживал. Если бы я осталась там, если бы я за ней смотрела, за детьми… Ребенка, ребенка искалечили, потому что сил моих не было глядеть на эту польскую…

Четверо бросили коней и грохочут кулаками и рукоятями сабель в монастырские ворота. За их спинами притаилась война.

Настоятельница кусает губы и крестится в изумлении. Это не похоже на исповедь, на жалобу или покаянный плач. Слова будто мелкие камни, кажется, они разлетаются и бьются в стены кельи, словно крошево от взрыва. Картина встает перед ней как живая, и от этой картины пробивает холодный липкий пот, от ужаса.

Будто она видит сквозь ставни отсветы пожара — горит хлев. Это ей колотят в двери и лаются за окном на двух языках, и рядом с ней грохочет шальной выстрел. И бьется в горнице в слезах женщина, молодая, красивая, даже так — красивая, как с иконы, счастливая соперница. Боже, за что?!

— Я выйду, я выйду, — бормочет девица по-польски и молится. А потом кричит: — Выпустите меня!

— Как есть, она с чертовым ляхом еще в городе, на ярмарке, сговорилась, — отзывается кто-то из слуг и сплевывает.

— Замолкните, — велит тихо Ганнуся. — Заприте ее в подполе. Да заберите же ее отсюда, сил моих нет ее слушать. И детей с ней в подпол. Сами в задней горнице станьте, готовьте пистоли. Бочонок сюда тащите с порохом.

— Дурная мысль, — говорит старый Игнат. — Они сразу стрельнут и все.

— Открывайте! — орут снаружи. — Живьем сожжем! Отпирайте, сучьи дети! Мы люди чигиринского старосты. Отпирайте!

Ганнуся знаками требует снять с бочонка крышку, пробует по весу палку с просмоленной паклей. Хороший будет факел, в самый раз.

— Рехнулась? — гудит приглушено кто-то из слуг Богдана.

— В подпол, кому жизнь дорога. Я не шучу, — так же тихо отвечает она и поджигает паклю.

Мужики отступают назад, в стороны от дверного проема, прочь с линии огня. Она подходит к двери вплотную, прислоняется ногой к бочонку. Злое и радостное предвкушение охватывает ее.

— Отпираю! — кричит она. — Не стреляйте, отпираю! Только не стреляйте. Пани хочет выйти к пану Чаплинскому!

За дверью чертыхаются.

— Давай, баба! Жива будешь, мое слово.

— Чье, пан добрый?

— Чигиринского подстаросты.

Ганнуся с трудом тянет железный засов. За дверью ее слышат и затихают в ожидании, боятся подвоха. Она примеряется факелом к бочонку и со всей силы толкает тяжелую дверь ногой.

— Курва! — орут со двора, увидев ее. Но стрелять не решаются.

— Курва тебя в подоле твоему отцу принесла. А я вдова полковника Пилипенко и сестра сотника корсуньского.

— Врешь, ты этого не сделаешь, — один из ляхов шагает вперед.

— Я ведь споткнуться от страха могу, а тут хватит, чтобы твою голову унесло за ворота.

Калитка в монастырских воротах распахивается, и привратника тут же без церемоний вталкивают внутрь. Крики оглашают монастырский двор. Кричит привратник, кричит кто-то из сестер.

— Письмо от митрополита! — орут попеременно четыре мужских голоса.

Ганнуся со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях и бессильно опускается на скамью. Ее бьет такая сильная дрожь, что клацают зубы, будто она в полынье искупалась. Она не видит, как выбегает настоятельница, не пытается уйти, просто сидит в келье и ждет неизбежного, пока не слышит тяжелые шаги, пока не входит Богдан.

— Собирайся, — говорит он с прохладцей прямо с порога. — Твои братья внизу.

Она не двигается с места. Богдан захлопывает дверь.

— Тебя не постригут. Нынче я большой друг митрополита и защитник веры нашей…

Ганнуся кривится, будто перекисшей капусты попробовала.

— Брось, — говорит он. — Если ты решила упрямиться, я и стены монастырские порушу, с меня не убудет. Я, знаешь ли, банит, коронный гетман приказ отдал о моей казни. Ну? Такому мне поможешь?

Он жадно следит за ее лицом, ищет малейший знак, Ганнуся хорошо знает этот взгляд. Богдан вздыхает и пробует снова:

— Мне нужен кто-то за сыном присмотреть, не хочу, чтобы он стал заложником. Да и добра осталось немало. И потом, ну что ж, я сам стану обхаживать полковничьих жен и дочек, да бабские сплетни слушать?

— А хоть бы и так? — с издевкой говорит Ганнуся. — Ты мою цену знаешь.

— Нет, не будет такого, чтобы баба меня к попу за шиворот тащила.

— Ты никак Мотрону у Чаплинского обратно решил отбить?

— Само собой. А между делом весь твой. Что мы как дети? Давай к делу.

Ганнуся чувствует, как по щекам бегут злые горячие слезы. Он вытаскивает из-за пазухи сверток и бросает ей.

— Читай. Только слезами не попорть, то рука короля. Король пишет козакам, чтобы против воли Сейма готовились к войне с турком. Разошелся король со шляхтой.

Она всхлипывает от боли и от изумления.

— Как ты это добыл?

— Филон Дженджула удружил. Не это важно.

Между ними теперь три шага, не больше.

— Пойдешь на Сечь? — шепчет она. Богдан придвигается вплотную, прижимает ее к стене.

— Я не пойду, Потоцкий с войском пойдет. Знаешь ли, что по городам требуют сдавать ружья? Что запрещают собираться больше десятка человек даже в праздник?

Он практически касается губами ее губ.

— Полыхнет в любой момент? — выдыхает она. И тут же: — Оставь Мотрону.

— Нет. Я хочу Мотрону и не хочу врать, а ты не хочешь делиться.

Он сползает вниз, коленями на пол, дышит ей в живот. Так не бывает, но Ганнуся чувствует его дыхание через три слоя ткани. Богдан ждет, усмехается. Она не выдерживает, сжимает ткань в кулаке, тянет подол вверх — и тут же чувствует его руки. Колени, бедра — она стонет и тянет подол еще выше.

— Султан?

Его дыхание обжигает низ живота.

— Это самое веселье. Скоро-скоро будет новый султан. Валиде Кесём осточертела Турган-султан вконец. Ваша женская натура, порой проще мужа лишиться, чем выдержать свекровь.

Ганнуся дергает бедрами навстречу его губам и языку, и кусает себя за запястье, чтобы не кричать.

Потом он ходит из угла в угол по келье и говорит. Он всегда слишком красиво говорил, это Ганнусю и сгубило. Она сидит обессиленная и слушает вполуха.

— Если Сейм согласится на войну, мы выступим, а там легко добьемся у Турган и ее сына мира. И требовать все назад, пусть вернут все привилегии, какие были при Сагайдачном, пусть ляхи дают заднего, попридержат шляхетскую гордость, если мы королевские любимцы.

Он порывисто оборачивается, будто ему снова двадцать лет, ищет ее взгляд. Ганнуся кивает.

— Разве не этого мы хотели всегда?

— Хорошо задумано, — лениво тянет Ганнуся. — Ты собираешь готовое войско, будет война с турками — ты герой и соратник короля пуще шляхты, не будет войны, так этим же войском на ляхов пойдешь. Кстати, куда первым делом? За Мотроной? На Корсунь?

— Ну, ты и холера, сердце мое!

— Ты говори, говори дальше. Я почти согласилась. Ляхами пленными татарве платить станешь?

— А то. Князь Иеремия как сбесился, давит из людей все соки. Кривонос передавал, он тысяч пятьдесят народу поднять может по первому зову. Даже города против Яремы встанут. Что?

— Ему долги возвращать надо, он армию держит целую, который год. Против турок. Сейм войск не дает. Не тебя же ему дожидаться. Где деньги взять?

Богдан заливисто смеется.

— Потому я тебя и зову, золотая голова. Собирайся.

— Кто у тебя в Варшаве? — спрашивает она внезапно. — С кем работать?

Он оглядывает стены и потолок, напоказ, будто всерьез собирается разглядеть где-то пару чужих ушей. Ганнуся ждет.

— Тебе доверяю, как себе, — наконец решается Богдан. — Верещага, тот прямо из Сената вести несет. Гржибовский кроме него. И еще один наш общий знакомый, ты знаешь, калека с двумя мартышками.

— Хорошо, кашу сварим. Еще! — требует она. — За Мотрону мне причитается.

— Духовник сенатора Киселя. Все, что знает Адам Кисель, знаю я. А он знает все, что делают коронные гетманы и князь Вишневецкий.

Ганнуся хохочет.

— Защитник веры православной. Радетель. Тайну исповеди свинье под хвост! — выдавливает она сквозь смех. — Ты знал, чем меня соблазнить. Поехали, прелюбодей.

 

 

 

 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 _Субботов_ — хутор, пожалованный за службу отцу Богдана Хмельницкого.

 _При живом муже, при сыновьях..._ \- у Анны Золотаренко было два сына от первого мужа, позднее Богдан Хмельницкий усыновил ее детей.

 _Краля из Варшавы_ — Мотрона (в крещении Елена или Анна), сирота, воспитывавшаяся при польском королевском дворе, будущая жена подстаросты Чаплинского и вторая жена Хмельницкого. Поляки прозвали эту женщину Еленой Кресовой по аналогии с Еленой Троянской, потому что считали соперничество Чаплинского и Хмельницкого из-за женщины причиной гражданской войны

 _Шляхтич Чаплинский -_ чигиринский подстароста, по разным сведениям совершил несколько вооруженных нападений (наездов) на хутор Субботов, последнее увенчалось успехом.

 _Банит_ — человек, объявленный вне закона и лишенный шляхетства.

 _Разошелся король со шляхтой_... - король Владислав несколько лет пытался организовать военную экспедицию против турок и татар, но не получил согласия шляхетского Сейма и денег. Война в обход Сейма была страшным посягательством на шляхетские вольности и устройство государства.

 _Филон Дженджула_ — с большой вероятностью похитил для Хмельницкого клейноды (символы власти) и секретные документы перед восстанием. Впоследствии не один раз был организатором и участником разведывательных и диверсионных операций на стороне Хмельницкого, дипломат при Гетманщине.

 _Потоцкий_ — польский коронный гетман. Неоднократно пытался организовать карательную экспедицию на Сечь, чтобы упредить восстание Хмельницкого, позднее разгромлен Хмельницким.

 _Валиде Кесем_ — мать султана Ибрагима I и бабка султана Мехмеда IV.

 _Турган_ — жена султана Ибрагима, мать султана Мехмеда IV, украинка (русинка) по происхождению, участвовала в заговоре против своего мужа, чтобы досрочно добыть сыну престол в обход других наследников, фактически правила страной от имени малолетнего сына во времена Хмельниччины.

 _Князь Ярема, князь Иеремия Корибут Вишневецкий_ — богатейший и знатнейший вельможа Речи Посполитой, потомок русских и литовских князей, родич молдавских господарей и православных святых, кузен митрополита Петра Могилы. Сам — новообращенный католик. За свой счет, закладывая земли и города, содержал огромную частную армию для защиты своих земель на Украине от татар. За жестокость к восставшим и бедноте прозван Ярема-палач.

 _Верещага_ — приближенный брата короля (а потом и короля Польши) Яна Казимира, шпион Хмельницкого в Варшаве.

 _Гржибовский_ — руководитель шпионской сети, созданной Хмельницким на польских землях.

 _Адам Кисель_ — украинец (русин) по происхождению, православный, шляхтич и польский сенатор.


End file.
